


His omega

by ToxicAlienDaisies13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Cas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Choking Kink, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester/Castiel - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, M/M, Omega Dean, Spanking Kink, alpha!cas, castiel - Freeform, destiel smut, omega!dean, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicAlienDaisies13/pseuds/ToxicAlienDaisies13
Summary: When Dean and Cas decide to go to a bar and have a nice evening, the plan goes out the window as a random Alpha hits on Dean while Cas is at the bathroom. Cas punches the Alpha, drives Dean home, and fucks his brains out. Growling that Dean is his and his only. The entire thing wakes up the whore in Dean.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I planned to post a fic every month but with school that went west side. So I'll be posting another fic shortly after this one to make up for that. Also, thank you all for the kudos on "The Swith" y'all loved that one to bits. So I hope you enjoy this. :)

Dean rested on Cas's lap as they watched television together, the sun going down and the room getting dimmer from the arriving darkness and flitting sunlight.

Dean payed no attention to the show and looked out the window at the beautiful sunset.

He was thinking of random things when he stumbled to the thought of last night were Cas pounded into him.

His cock twitched at that, just the smallest amount of slick coming out.

He thought about how Cas shoved him against the mattress, Dean was practically fused to it.

How Cas had fucked in to him like a jackhammer, knot filling him up so deliciously full.

How he just helplessly whimpered into the sheets, coming at least three times.

The entire time untouched.

Cas whispering absolute filth into his ears.

"Your my slut, Dean. This hole belongs to me, and only me."

He remembers the words and suppress a shiver of arousal.

He thought how Cas is usually so gentle with him.

All because a alpha at the bar they were at hours before had made a move on Dean while Cas was in the bathroom. 

The anger and jealousy that erupted from Cas's face was unreal. 

He growled at the other Alpha , breaking his jaw with one good swing, then dragged Dean from the bar, drove home while Dean was worried if Cas was okay as they both stayed silent. Only for Cas to slam him against the wall, make out with him until he was gasping for breath, and drag him to their bedroom to continue.

Dean could feel his pants starting to get soaked and get painfully tight from his erection.

Cas started kissing Dean's neck, only for Dean to moan, feeling a gush of slick to come out.

"Horny at this hour, Dean?"

Dean grumbled, "C'mon, Cas, never too early or late for your knot." 

Dean grounded down on Cas's (unfortunately clothed) cock.

Cas groaned.

"Cas?"  
"Yes,Dean."  
"Can you fuck me like last night?"  
"You don't want me to make love to you?"

Godamn it. Cas is such a sap and he loves it.

"Cas, I love you, and I feel loved when you make love to me, but right now, I need a good hard fuck from the man I love."

At that, Dean was flipped over on to his hands and knees.

He gasped as a slap was throw to his ass.

"You had a taste of last night and now you want more, huh?"

"Y-yes."  
"Well, I guess I have to give my good little slut what they want."

Dean keened and shoved his hips back.

"Please."

"Alright then."

Cas started tearing Dean and his clothes off.  
Dean shaking with temptation and heavily leaking slick.

"So wet for my knot."  
"Only your knot, alpha."  
"Damn right."

Once they were both stripped of any clothing, Cas grabbed Dean by the hair and yanked him against his chest.

"Ah!" Dean exclaimed.  
"You see this ass Dean?"  
Cas spanked Dean for emphasis.  
"Ah! Y-yea."  
"It belongs to me."  
A spank.  
"And only me."  
Dean whimpered, Cas being so possessive and dominant as oppose to how gentle and loving he usually is was seriously turning him on.  
He loved Cas being such a loving Alpha, but he was a whore for a good knot, always has been. Cas just silenced that part of him with his loving nature.  
And last night, he woke up the whore in Dean.

Cas started rubbing his erection between Deans ass and pinched and rubbed at Deans nipples.

Dean whined.

"Cas c'mon."

Cas pulled on Deans hair, "Dean you'll get my cock in your greedy ass when I say so."

Dean leaked more slick.

Cas pushed in two fingers, stretching out Dean, soon adding another two.  
Dean was wet.  
Rubbing around his prostate but not directly.

And when Dean thought he was going to pass out from the teasing, Cas rammed in.

Dean screamed at the intrusion, but mostly in pleasure.

"F-faster, faster." Dean pleaded.

Cas let his cock drag on Deans inner walls, relishing in the moment.  
But he remembered to get back into action and please his omega.

So he started to slam in as fast as he could.

Dean yelped, scrambling his hands to find a good grip on the couch.  
He grabbed at the end of the couch tightly holding on to not fall off.  
He panted heavily as each movement grazed his prostate, his body becoming increasingly hot.  
His alphas big fat cock, dragging against his hot walls and turning on such burning pleasure to him.  
Moans and whimpers excitedly being voiced.

Cas groaned deeply.  
"I'll never get tired of this sweet ass. Made for taking my big knot and cock."  
"Y-yes Alpha! All for you!" Dean desperately voiced.  
"So tight and hot."  
Dean tightened his ass to tease his alpha on that comment.

Cas' thrusts faltered at the movement, gasping.  
He spanked Dean hard.  
"Don't tease whore."  
Dean whimpered at the word.  
Cas grabbed the back of Deans throat tightly stilling Dean.  
Dean moaned at the possessive hold, not cutting of his air but gripping him in all the right ways.  
Maybe I have to fuck my whore harder to put him in his place?  
"Yes! Alpha put me in my place! Make me your whore!"  
Deans face went incredibly red, he was embarrassed such filth was passing his lips. Fuck he was too kinky for his own good. What sicko gets turned on by such self-objectification and choking? Oh yea, Dean. And Jesus did he love it.  
Cas pushed away the urge to tell Dean he wasn't property or a whore, that he was beautiful and kiss him gently. But by the way Dean let out more slick and tightened, he was thoroughly enjoying all of this. The semi choking was an accident. Only for him to get balance. But it was definitely the right decision.

So he pulled all the way out and before Dean could let out a whine of protest, jammed in and fucked into Dean as hard and as fast as he could.  
Dean screamed.   
This new angle was hitting his prostate straight on each couple of thrusts.  
He arched his back.  
He was moaning, yelping, whimpering, so many pleasured noises was coming out of his mouth.  
They would make a pornstar blush.  
But he couldn't help it, oh god he couldn't, he was on fire.  
Pleasure unimaginable.  
Prickling at his skin and making his cock hard as a rock from the blood going to it.  
How is it possible to be this aroused.  
"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" It was a mantra of Yes's.

Cas groaned repeatedly, panting hard.  
These slick, hot walls, stroking his cock, sparking thousands of nerves and lighting up massive pleasure.  
"Mine. My slut. My whore. My hole. Mine. Such a good cock slut. Taking my big fat cock so good." He punctured each word with a especially hard rough thrust.  
He could feel his knot building.  
Slipping past Deans rim.  
"Alpha! I can feel your knot! Give your slutty hole your knot, please your needy slut and knot me. Pump me full of your come! Make my belly bulge with it! Want to feel your knot even when we untie!"  
Cas spanked Dean hard.   
His ass being a glorious shade of red by this point.  
"Is that what my needy slut of an omega wants? My big knot filling his tight hole? My come coating him from the inside?"  
Dean moaned loudly "Yes! Please Alpha!" He pleaded.  
"First my sluts going to come on my cock."  
So Cas thrust and thrust at that spot, building Dean up.  
The couch slamming the wall.  
Deans orgasm building, his body hotter.  
And it built and built and built.  
Each time getting hotter higher and higher.  
Pleasure wrapping him, dancing across his skin.  
Coursing through him and leaving all other thoughts blank.  
Nothing else in his mind than this pleasure.  
Up to a point where he couldn't hold on anymore.  
"Alpha!"  
He screamed it as if it was the only word he knew.  
His cock gave, bursting all over the couch.  
Gasping for breath, mewling at the pleasure of letting go.  
His hole still being beat by his alphas cock, he writhed at his oversensitive hole being used.

Cas gasped at the unbelievable tightness as his omega orgasmed.  
His thrusts stuttering.  
Panting hard.  
He spanked Dean twice.  
He moaned at those yelps.  
His omegas yelps.  
And then he bursted as he flew down from the peak of pleasure, orgasming.  
His knot passing the tight rim of his omega and knot growing fully inside.  
His come as he promised filling up his omegas walls.  
Dean orgasmed again, the combination of his alphas come coating his own inner walls, his knot stretching his tight hole pleasantly, beautifully.  
When both Cas and him calmed down Cas lifted Dean and rested him carefully on his lap.  
Sitting himself comfortably.  
He kissed along Deans neck.  
"Did-did you enjoy that?" Cas asked concerned.  
"Enjoy it?" Dean laughed.  
"Best orgasm in my life."  
"You know your not a whore and your beautiful and that I love you, right?"  
Dean laughed again.  
How was he so lucky to get such a caring Alpha?  
"I know Alpha. Don't worry. I love it when you call me your whore and yours."  
Cas smiled.  
"Okay. Just want you to know."  
Dean hummed in thought.  
"We have to do this more."  
"Next time maybe not on the couch?"  
Cas looked over to the shredded couch where Dean grabbed to tightly. The puddle of slick he left and the come he had also sprayed the couch with.  
"We're going to need a new couch." Cas declared amused.  
And Dean just blushed seeing how he had wrecked it.  
Cas laughed.


	2. The night before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before where Cas fucked Dean to show him who his Alpha was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is kind of backwards but whatever.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this, thought it be fair to know last nights juicy details. So enjoy!

"Cas!" Dean called out, looking for the Alpha.  
"In here!" Castiel called back from the bathroom.   
"C'mon were going to be late!" Dean said frustratedly with a pout on his face.  
Cas laughed as he finished combing his hair.  
He grabbed Deans face gently and kissed him softly.  
"You are adorable when your angry."  
Deans pout went to a scowl.  
"Well I'm going to be irresistible in a second if you don't hurry up."  
Cas laughed again.  
"I'm already ready."  
"Finally!" Dean dramatically gasped.  
"Watch it." Cas said playfully.  
Dean just scoffed.   
"Then let's go!"

\---

It was a cool Friday night, the happy couple deciding to go to a bar and have some fun.  
Once they arrived they sat at a booth, Cas excusing himself to go to the bathroom.  
"You should've gone when we were at home!" Dean chastised.  
Cas only laughed.   
"And make you angrier at home because you have to wait? I think it's better to use it here."  
Dean laughed as well.   
"Alright just hurry back!"

\---

Dean sat at the booth patiently, waiting for his Alpha to return.  
But then a man was approaching the booth.

Dean wondered what he could want.  
"Hey hot stuff."  
The man said deeply, Dean got the smell of Alpha, aroused Alpha.  
He was annoyed.  
He had to deal with this dick head but he controlled his anger.

"What's a sweet smelling omega like you doing all by himself?" He cooed.  
The man laid a hand on Deans shoulder, massaging it.  
Dean pulled his arm away from the movement.  
"I am here with my alpha, my mate."  
Dean proudly said the words "mate "and "alpha."  
"Not a very good Alpha if he left you all alone. How about I take you home, knot that tight ass you got there."  
Dean was about to protest that he was fine with his Alpha, that he did not want what he was offering.

But then he gripped at Deans ass.  
He yelped in horror and disgust, mostly surprise. Scooting away.  
"Please go away." Dean growled.  
The alpha grabbed his chin and brought him close to his face.  
"C'mon, come home with me, I'll show you a great time, give that tight ass a nice big kno-"  
But the Alpha was interrupted by a firm tap on his shoulder.  
They both turned around to see a blood red-eyed raging mad Alpha.

Dean realized it was Cas.

Cas growled and punched the guy in the jaw. Dean heard a crack as the punch reached his jaw.

People were staring.  
Dean was shocked.  
And Cas was pissed.

"Home." Cas growled.

He took Dean roughly by the arm leading them out of the bar and into the car.  
Dean saw throughout the drive how angry and jealous Cas looked, his eyes still a boiling shade of red.  
He was tempted to ask Cas if he was okay but decided to keep his mouth shut. The rest of the car ride home was quiet, not even music playing.

When they arrived at their home, Cas pulled Dean from the car, gripping his upper arm roughly, he opened the door.  
He pulled Dean inside, closed the door, and slammed Dean against it.  
"Cas!?" Dean exclaimed but was silenced as Cas smashed their lips together.  
Licking inside his mouth rapidly and kissing until he needed air.  
"Bed." Cas declared.  
"Bed, okay." Dean agreed, feeling slick leak out.

Cas literally ripped off Deans clothing as they went up the stairs to their room.  
Kissing Dean every chance he got.  
Both were naked by the time they were there.  
Cas pushed Dean onto the bed.  
Dean landing with a huff. Watching Cas as he crawled on top of Dean and looked at him like a lion would look at its prey.  
Cas devoured Deans mouth in a hungry kiss.  
Deans eyes had gone to a omega gold, and he whimpered as gush after gush of slick leaked out.  
Cas growled once again and flipped Dean and bent him on his knees to put his ass high in the air.

Dean clutched the comforter, anticipating this new alpha side of Cas.  
Cas grabbed Deans hip roughly with one hand, digging his nails in, and stuffed his entire cock in one swift motion.  
Dean gasped.  
"Ah!" Dean held onto the sheets, his knuckles going white from the grip.  
"Your lucky I didn't stuff my cock into you right in that bar, show everyone who you belonged to."  
Dean shuddered at the words.  
Another gush of slick.  
Cas used his other hand against Deans head, shoving his body flush against the mattress and started thoroughly fucking into Dean now.  
"Fuckin' Alpha thought he could just touch my omega."  
Cas removed the hand that was holding Deans hip and spanked Dean hard. Dean yelped.  
"But this ass is mine. No one else's."  
Another spank.  
"Do you understand that Dean?"  
Dean whimpered.  
"Y-yes Alpha! Yours!"  
"Fuck yea your mine."  
Another spank.  
"Mine!" Cas growled spanking Dean again.  
"Ah!" Dean screamed, orgasming. He couldn't help it, Cas had never fucked him this good. Had never been so dominant. Had never been so Alpha.  
He moaned, his hole tightening, his body quivering with pleasure.

Cas moaned loudly.  
"That's right. Come on my big fat cock omega. No one can please you like me."  
Cas laid two hard spanks and fucked rougher.

The hard wet slap of skin against skin filled the room. Along with the head board slamming against the wall. The Alphas loud, deep, groans and moans mixing with the omegas helpless whimpers and moans being the loudest sounds of all.

Pleasure and lust.  
Want and need.  
Circling them like a blazing hurricane.  
Crawling inside them and lavishing their skin.

Cas fucking roughly, slamming inside Dean to show Dean he was his Alpha.  
Cas' body lightning with pleasure as he fucked into such a tight, hot, slick hole.  
Dean pushing back on every thrust.  
Loving the feel of his inner walls stretching at Cas's cock, clicking pleasure.  
That spot being pressed and jammed, grounded into, sparking jolts of pleasure like a whip all over his body.  
The tight grip of his Alphas hands holding him still to use.  
Dean being helpless as his Alpha pounded into him.  
He loved it.

Getting higher and higher to that climbing point of pleasure, to the point of desperation to jump of and sail into a plummet of letting go.  
Pleasure lighting up every sense, all thoughts forgotten but the beauty of hot boiling pleasure coursing through him.  
And then he screamed again, his second orgasm hitting him. All those pleasures and feelings lighting up again.  
Cas moaned spanking him.  
"So fucking good Dean. I'm so lucky to have this (a spank) perfect ass. So tight (a spank) and perfect. All for ( a spank) me."  
The filth Cas spoke to him got him aroused all over again feeling his cock rising slightly.  
Cas pounded harder like his life depended on it.  
Working toward his knot.  
Dean writhed at the oversensitivity but it felt so good.  
"Would you like my come to coat these slutty walls of yours?"  
A spank.  
"Y-yes! Yes Alpha!"  
"Such a slut for my cock aren't you?" Cas growled.  
A spank.  
"Yes! Love your cock! Love it stretching me so full! You fuck me so good Alpha!"  
A spank.  
"Damn right I do. Need to fuck this needy hole good to please you. And I'm the only one who can do it."  
"Yes Alpha! Give me your knot! Stretch me so full with it! Make my hole drip with your come!"  
Cas's knot was slipping past Deans rim, popping in and out.  
"Such a good slut, my perfect slut, such a good hole."  
Cas moaned and laid another two spanks.  
Moaning again as he looked at the cherry red it was.  
Dean moaned and writhed.  
He needed his Alphas knot.  
His Alpha fucking him was good but he needs that knot.  
"Please Alpha. Knot me. Knot your slut."  
And with a few more rough thrusts Cas's knot passed through and came inside Deans slick hot walls, filling him past capacity.  
Dean screamed and came, his Alphas knot was grounding against his prostate, his hot come filling him up.  
And with just that he was plummeting towards pleasure for the third time.  
He was in bliss as Cas laid them down, being careful as they were tied.

Cas kissed along Deans neck and back.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered into Deans ear.  
"For what?" Asked Dean, surprised.  
Cas sighed.  
"I treated you so roughly and lost my cool, my alpha took over. I love you, your not a slut or property. It's just when that other Alpha was hitting on you...I lost it."  
Cas growled lowly at the memory.  
"Cas, it's okay, I love you too, and I get it, id be just as jealous and angry if I saw you with another omega. And, I loved the rough sex and the way you took control."  
"Really?" Cas asked.  
"Really." Dean confirmed.  
"Well then I'm glad."  
Cas kissed Dean.  
"Can we go to sleep?" Cas asked sleepily.  
"Of course."  
And they drifted to sleep tied and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that, leave kudos if you can.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that. If so, please leave kudos or comments on what you thought, if it's not too much trouble.


End file.
